Someone in the World
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Ketika kau sudah menggapai impianmu, kau akan merasa bosan. 'Now what' / Cinta yang murni biasanya tidak menuntut apapun, hanya kehadiranmu saja sudah membuat bahagia. Cinta pertama Shikamaru saat SMP kembali menemuinya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bagaimana reaksi si hikikomori pemalas ini?


_Ada ratusan milyar galaksi di alam semesta yang maha luas ini. Dalam sebuah galaksi saja ada milyaran bintang yang besar-besar._

 _Sebagian bintang memiliki planet yang mengiringi mereka. Beberapa planet 'mungkin' saja dihuni oleh makhluk hidup._

 _Misalkan saja bumi, ada ratusan juga spesies yang hidup dalam bumi ini. Salah satunya adalah manusia. Bahkan ada enam milyar jenis manusia yang memiliki identitas unik masing-masing._

 _Lihat…! Kita bukan apa-apa di dunia ini? Bukan seseorang yang akan dikenang oleh alam semesta yang maha luas. Kita hanyalah 'seseorang', tanpa nama yang akan dikenang oleh dunia._

 _Tetapi…._

 _Bagi seseorang, mungkin kita adalah dunianya._

 **~o0o~**

 **Someone in the world**

 **~o0o~**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live by *ada yang bisa beri tau ga***

 **One OC by Me ^_^**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt & Comfort**

 **Pairing : ShikaMaki**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

" _Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu saat pandangan pertama, Maki-chan. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

" _Gomen, Shikamaru-kun. Kita masih kelas satu, mungkin kita harus lebih sering belajar. Kudengar kau bercita-cita sebagai programmer atau apalah itu. Kukira kau harus belajar banyak"_

" _Hmmmm….! Baiklah"_

 **-0-**

Kringggg…!

Dering yang cukup memekakkan telinga keluar beserta dengan getaran yang hebat diatas meja kayu. Hebatnya, seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang masih tetap terlentang dengan posisi acaknya dan sprei yang kusut.

Wajah polosnya nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan bunyi berisik itu dan tetap tertidur pulas. Segaris kumis tipis menghiasi bagian bawah hidungnya, berlanjut dengan rambut yang tumbuh secara tidak merata di sekitar pipinya. Nampak seperti wajah seorang NEET yang kurang kerjaan.

Pakaiannya pun tidak kalah parahnya. Kaos putih longga lengan pendek yang sudah kusut dan celana selutut motif kotak-kotak yang sekarang malah menampakkan pahanya yang putih dari berbulu tipis tersebut.

"Astaga…! Shikamaru, kau sudah susah payah memasang alarm tapi tidak bangun juga" Suara seseorang yang memanggil cowok yang masih tidur tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

Lain halnya dengan cowok yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi, cowok yang ini terlihat sangat keren. Rambut cepaknya sudah disisir klimis dan tampak hitam mengkilap. Wajahnya pun bersih dan segar seperti baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kemeja putih menghiasi badan tegapnya, dibalut dengan jas hitam dan dasi yang sudah terpasang rapi di lehernya. Celana dan sepatunya pun hitam, persis seperti orang kantoran pada umumnya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi" Kata Shikamaru dengan malasnya. Pemuda itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia pun bergegas berjalan menuju ke ranjangnya, mematikan alarm sebelum ada tetangga yang melaporkan Shikamaru pada polisi dan menyeret paksa bocah NEET itu.

"Dasar merepotkan. Apa tidak bisa kau saja yang ikut rapat, Lucky?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk dengan ekspresi malas di pinggir ranjangnya. Tangan kurusnya menggapai meja untuk mengambil ikat rambut yang selalu ditaruhnya diatas sana.

"Tidak bisa, CEO harus ikut" Jawab Lucky pendek sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Shikamaru.

"Hei…! Jangan buat lemariku berantakan, aku sudah susah payah merapikannya"

"Sejak awal memang sudah berantakan, baka" Sungut Lucky sambil mengambilkan setelah tuksedo lengkap buat Shikamaru. Wajah segarnya sedikit mengerut melihat betapa kusutnya tuksedo yang dia ambil tadi.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memakai ini?" Tanya Lucky dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingat" Jawab Shikamaru pendek sambil memuntahkan busa setelah dia mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya.

"Untuk hari ini, suruh bawahanmu menggantikan posisimu. Kau yang jadi CEO menggantikanku" Kata Shikamaru seenak jidat ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang tadinya panjang dan berantakan kini sudah diikat keatas, wajahnya masih basah kuyup setelah cuci muka, tapi raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesegaran sama sekali.

"Aku ada sesuatu yang baru saja kupikirkan untuk SkyOS yang akan rilis tahun depan" Kata Shikamaru sambil duduk dan menatap layar komputernya. Kali ini wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan yang sebenarnya, bukan sebagai seorang NEET lagi.

"Hahhhh….! Kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, apa kau tidak dengar soal saingan kita yang akan meluncurkan OS terbaru untuk laptop buatan mereka sendiri? Bagaimana jika perusahaan kita kalah pamor dengan mereka?" Kata Lucky.

"Aku akan jual perusahaan ini. Uangnya pasti cukup untuk hidup sederhana selama beberapa puluh tahun" Jawab Shikamaru enteng. Lucky tampak keki dengan ucapan Shikamaru, tapi mau tak mau dia harus menurut pada atasannya.

Apa saya bilang atasan? Yups…! Shikamaru yang lebih mirip NEET itu merupakan atasan Lucky sang pegawai kantoran. Dia adalah direktur dari sebuah perusahaan software paling terkenal saat itu, SkyMach Corp.

Tapi, dia jarang muncul di public dan lebih sering mengurung diri di apartemen murah sederhana miliknya ini untuk memikirkan ide tentang produk software perusahaannya. Dan menjadikan teman seperjuangannya, Belial Lucky, menjadi tumbal kemalasannya.

Jika diceritakan lebih detail lagi, Lucky dan Shikamaru itu sebenernya adalah teman seperjuangan dalam mencari tempat kosong di café internet. Mereka bedua terpaut satu tahun dengan Shikamaru menjadi adik kelas, tapi Lucky harus mengakui kejeniusan adik kelas yang sekarang menjadi atasannya itu.

Mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman seperjuangan semenjak SMA, tapi sayangnya Lucky yang tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah memilih bekerja sedangkan Shikamaru memilih masuk kedalam dunia kampus.

"Tapi, jangan diumumkan dulu soal fitur baru ini. Ini adalah kejutan" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pemuda berambut coklat cepak itu hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ada pesan lain lagi yang harus kusampaikan?" Tanyanya. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan.

"Lakukan sesukamu"

 **-0-**

Nyam…! Nyam…!

Shikamaru mengunyah sandwich yang dipesannya melalui telepon pelan-pelan dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar komputernya. Bahkan untuk makan saja dia masih malas untuk mengunyah makanannya. Baginya, infus mungkin lebih enak karena tidak memerlukan energy untuk memakannya.

Remah roti berserakan di bawah meja kerja dari sang Hikikomori. Meja kerjanya itu pun penuh dengan kertas yang tersusun acak di depan layar komputernya. Bocah berambut nanas itu pun meletakkan sisa sandwich yang tinggal separuh bungkus di atas CPU nya dan mulai bekerja lagi.

Kelihatannya bocah itu sudah mulai lelah mengunyah.

"Ampun deh…! Shikamaru, setidaknya rapikan sedikit kamar kerjamu ini" Seru seseorang yang baru saja datang begitu melihat kamar kerja Shikamaru yang mungkin sudah seperti kapal pecah bagi pemuda rapi tersebut.

"Tolong jangan sentuh apapun bila kau tidak mengerti system kerjaku" Sergah Shikamaru tanpa menoleh kearah bawahan sekaligus teman dekatnya tersebut.

"Kalo kamu seperti ini terus, gak bakalan ada cewek yang mau dekat denganmu" Kata Lucky menasehati teman baiknya itu.

"Kau kayak belum mengenalku saja, bukankah kau sudah mengenal obsesi dan impianku?" Sahut Shikamaru datar.

"Eh…! Shi…Shikamaru….-kun?" Sebuah suara lembut mengalun dari belakang Shikamaru. Cowok yang bahkan malas untuk mengunyah makanan sambil kerja itu pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada di belakangnya.

Sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut merah sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Baju terusan yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dengan ujung berjumbai (ini bener gak?) menghiasi badan mungilnya. Rambut merah panjang itu tampak sudah tertata dengan lembut dan tergerai di atas pundak kirinya.

Sebuah obi berwarna biru tua menghiasi pinggulnya yang ramping, ditambah corak warna jingga yang menempel pada bajunya menambah kesan manis wanita yang sekarang sedang menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan terkejut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, biji ungu yang tampak bersinar itu pun mengalihkan pandanganya dari wajah Shikamaru. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lainnya.

"La…lama tak jumpa" Sapanya dengan nada gugup.

"Iya, lama tak jumpa" Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada datar sambil berbalik kembali menuju layar komputernya. Pemuda yang berada diantara mereka nampak menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka berdua dengan tampang bingung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Lucky dengan ekspresi heran.

"Ya, yah…..! Shikamaru-kun adalah teman sekelasku waktu kelas 1 SMP" Jawab cewek tersebut. Cowok itu tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari gadis cantik tersebut.

"Duniamu begitu sempet, Shikamaru. Setelah kau ditemani oleh sahabat sejak SMA mu, kau akan lebih sering menemui teman SMP mu lagi" Ledek Lucky. Shikamaru tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Lucky, namun bukan Shikamaru namanya jika dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Apa maksudmu kalo aku akan sering bertemu dengannya? Apakah dia melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan kita?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datar. Tapi, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, nafas Shikamaru mulai tidak beraturan. Mungkin nafas dan irama detak jantungnya menjadi lebih seirama sekarang ini.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Dia adalah calon istriku, Nishikino Maki" Ucapan Lucky sontak membuat Shikamaru terkejut bukan main. Teringat dengan jelas dibenaknya bagaimana dia mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya saat MOS, dan itu juga merupakan terakhir kalinya dia mau mengungkapkan perasannya pada gadis.

"Sou ka" Gumam Shikamaru lemah sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Maki itu tampak melirik diam-diam ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang duduk tenang di depan layar komputernya.

"Bukankah kau ada pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan?" Tanya Maki pada Lucky. Pemuda yang sekarang berambut acak-acakan itu pun menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Oh…! Aku harus menuliskan hasil rapat tadi. Sepertinya fitur barumu tidak bisa di terapkan sekarang, Shikamaru" Kata Lucky sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sudah kubilang, lakukan semaumu" Sergah Shikamaru dengan nada cuek.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya harus menuliskan laporan ini dan memberikannya pada kepala Development kita. Tunggulah disini sebentar, Maki-chan. Atau jika kau risih dengan keadaan kamar seperti ini, kau bisa tunggu di ruang tamu" Pesan Lucky.

"Tidak, aku capek harus turun tangga" Kata gadis tersebut sambil mengambil sebuah kursi kosong dan kemudian duduk di belakang Shikamaru, sedikit lebih jauh tapi.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan lama kok" Pamit Lucky sambil nyengir lebar sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan dua orang yang sama sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu.

Suasana hening, dan terasa canggung. Bahkan Shikamaru yang menyukai ketenangan dan keheningan yang menurutnya paling baik untuk berpikir itu pun terlihat gelisah. Matanya tidak focus pada layar komputer meskipun dia meneliti baik-baik kode yang sudah dia ketik sepanjang pagi tadi.

Sedangkan gadis yang berada dibelakangnya tampak ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan teman SMP nya tersebut. Wajahnya memerah dan biji warna ungunya itu berkali-kali menolak untuk menatap punggung lusuh pria di depannya.

"Jadi…? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Akhirnya, sang hikikomori itu pun menyerah dengan keadaan dan memulai percakapan dengan gadis manis yang berada dibelakangnya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia baru saja melamarku, seminggu yang lalu" Jawab Maki singkat. Shikamaru tidak merespon.

"Ne, Shikamaru-kun. Kenapa kamu tidak kuliah?" Sekarang giliran Maki yang mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku kuliah kok. Meskipun hanya tiga semester" Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Lalu? Kau di drop-out?" Tanya Maki. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan.

"Jika aku kuliah sambil mengurusi SkyMach, aku tidak akan ada waktu tidur. Jadi, aku putus kuliah dan kabur dari rumah. Yah…! Sekarang aku hidup sendirian disini" Jawab Shikamaru enteng seperti tanpa beban.

"Kau…. Tidak kesepian? Kenapa tidak segera mencari istri? Bukannya uangmu banyak ya?" Lanjut Maki. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Maki tersebut.

"Kesepian? Kesepian hanya untuk manusia yang lemah. Mengapa aku membutuhkan orang lain sementara aku masih bisa hidup tenang sendirian. Selama masih ada ketrampilan bertahan hidup, meskipun sendirian, aku tidak akan kesepian" Kata Shikamaru.

"Lagipula, siapa yang mau dengan pria hikikomori pemalas sepertiku" Lanjutnya. Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang dipenuhi dengan keputusasaan itu pun membuat gadis berambut merah itu berdiri dengan tatapan marah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, atau aku akan benar-benar marah" Kata Maki. Mendengar suara yang biasanya lemah lembut itu sekarang menjadi sangat dingin membuat pria berambut nanas itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru-kun. Jika kau ingin membicarakan masalah perasaan, jujur saja, aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu" Mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut, sontak mata coklat Shikamaru melebar, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Secercah cahaya harapan dari gadis didepannya itu seperti membuka matanya yang sudah tertutup oleh gelapnya kesepian.

Tetapi, dalam hati kecilnya yang paling dalam, dia masih berpikir tentang sahabat baiknya. Apakah harapan darinya ini adalah bentuk pengkhianatan pada sahabat baiknya itu? Jika begitu, bukankah mereka sudah tidak layak disebut dengan sahabat baik?

Manusia itu memang egois. Bahkan jika mereka mementingkan kepentingan bersama terlebih dahulu, mereka juga masih memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Bukankah begitu, Shikamaru?

"Jadi…"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu" Potong Maki sebelum Shikamaru bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling jenius, paling bertanggung jawab yang pernah aku temui. Bahkan aku ragu jika tidak ada cewek yang mau denganmu" Kata Maki pelan. Shikamaru tampak bingung dengan ucapan Maki. Genius? Mungkin dia memang terlahir jenius, tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Tapi, baru kali ini dia menjumpai seseorang yang menganggap dia bertanggung jawab.

"Apa kau tidak salah?" Tanya Shikamaru. Maki hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kau memang bertanggung jawab, terhadap dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya kurang peka terhadap lingkunganmu. Kau bahkan langsung pulang setelah wisuda SMP selesai, apa kau tidak tahu kalo aku menunggu saat-saat itu?" Kata Maki sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Bukannya kau sudah menolakku sejak awal? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, menjauh darimu" Kata Shikamaru sambil terus menatap layar komputer. Gadis berambut merah itu tampak tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak pernah peka. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menolakmu atau apa, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kita masih terlalu kecil dan masih banyak belajar. Kenapa kau tidak datang lagi ketika kau sudah banyak belajar? Dasar…!" Omel Maki.

"Sou ka" Gumam Shikamaru lemah. Pria itu pun memutar kursi yang di dudukinya menghadap ke arah gadis berambut merah itu. Mata ungu yang tadinya menatap punggung lebar pria lusuh itu pun tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandanganya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Wajah polos nan malas pria itu pun tersenyum kecil memandang gadis cantik yang berada di depannya. Matanya yang tadinya kosong, kesepian, dan putus asa kini telah terisi dengan harapan yang ada di depannya. Gadis yang sudah ditunggunya sejak kelas satu SMP, selama 11 tahun, kini berada di hadapannya, dengan perasaan yang sama. Mungkinkah ini….

"Gomen, itu tidak mungkin…" Sahut Maki. Sepertinya dia tahu maksud dari tatapan Shikamaru kepadanya saat itu.

"Setelah SMA, aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang idola terkenal. Dalam hati kecilku, aku selalu menghibur diriku bahwa Shikamaru-kun pasti juga sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk menggapai cita-citanya" Lanjut Maki.

"Aku berhasil menjadi idola terkenal sejak tahun pertama. Rasanya seneng sekali, benar-benar seneng sampai-sampai aku pun susah untuk mendeskripsikannya"

"Tetapi, setelah itu, tiga orang temanku lulus dari SMA dan keluar dari grup idola yang sudah kami buat dengan susah payah. Bahkan, aku lulus sendirian, karena dua orang yang sekelas denganku pindah kelas dan kami sudah lost contact sejak lama"

"Memiliki sebuah impian memang membuatmu semangat, Shikamaru-kun. Tapi, ketika impian itu sudah benar-benar terwujud, kamu akan merasa bosan. Saking bosannya sampai rasanya mau mati, itulah dimana kau harus punya seseorang untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dikala impianmu itu terwujud"

"Itulah yang kupelajari dari Lucky. Dia benar-benar seseorang yang sangat bersemangat, penuh rasa syukur, dan bertanggung jawab. Mungkin sebelas dua belas denganmu, meskipun dia tidak sejenius kamu" Kata Maki.

"Gomen, Shikamaru-kun. Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar mencintai Lucky" Kata Maki sambil tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru.

Pupus sudah harapan Shikamaru. Mata coklat itu mulai kehilangan cahayanya lagi, ekspresinya mulai kaku. Bagaikan seseorang yang tersesat didalam gua, ketika dia sudah menemukan cahaya terang dan berjalan ke arah sana. Sesampainya di mulut gua tersebut, sebongkah batu besar langsung menimpanya ketika dia sudah keluar dari gua.

Mungkin, lebih baik menjadi hikikomori dan hidup dalam kesepian selamanya, daripada dia harus mendengarkan kalimat terakhir itu setelah gadis tersebut menceritakan masa lalunya.

Pria lusuh itu pun membalik kursi putarnya dengan kasar kembali menghadap layar komputernya. Dirinya sudah bosan, impiannya mengembangkan software terkenal sudah terwujud, uangnya sudah menumpuk banyak, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Memang benar, kebahagiaan, uang dan pengetahuan itu seperti ciuman. Kau tidak akan bisa menikmati mereka jika sendirian.

Lengan kurus itu pun mencoba untuk menggapai tuts keyboard. Dengan jari-jemari yang bergetar karena menahan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui. Bahu kecil itu pun menyerah dengan keadaan tubuhnya dan duduk lunglai dengan lengan terjuntai kebawah.

"Jadi, aku terlambat ya?" Gumam Shikamaru pelan dengan pandangan mata penuh penyesalan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan penyesalan ini? Apakah dia harus mengemis pada gadis yang berada di belakangnya saat ini? Ataukah dia harus lari seperti dirinya saat SMP dulu?

"Ah…! Akhirnya selesai, gimana dengan nostalgia kalian?" Sebuah suara datang dari pintu masuk kamar Shikamaru. Mendengar suara sahabat baiknya itu, mata yang tadinya penuh penyesalan itu pun kembali menjadi mata coklat si pemalas.

"Ahhh….! Ngerjain fitur baru ini sepertinya menghabiskan banyak energy. Kalo tidak keberatan aku ingin tidur dulu" Kata Shikamaru sambil meregangkan tubuhnya diatas kursi putar sebelum akhirnya dia berbaring tertelungkup diatas tempat tidur sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengomel. Sebenernya jam tidurmu sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu, jadi wajar saja kau harus tidur. Lagipula, aku juga mau kencan dengan Maki-chan kok" Kata Lucky sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Maki. Cewek manis itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya dengan ekspresi kesal dan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hai…! Hai…! Hai…! Kunci pintunya ketika keluar nanti"

 **-0-**

"Shikamaru….! Kami kemaleman nih, boleh nginap sini gak?" Tanya Lucky sambil membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru.

Kosong….!

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Lucky. Kamarnya masih terlihat berantakan sampah rumah tangga. Pria berambut hitam itu pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat kearah layar komputer yang masih menyala.

 _Aku sudah tinggalkan uang sewa bulan ini. Tolong bayarkan itu kepada Teuchi-san. Juga, aku mengundurkan dari dari SkyMach. Urusan selanjutnya terserah padamu._

Kata-kata tersebut diakhiri dengan kursor yang berkedip-kedip dibawahnya. Lucky pun menatap layar komputer tersebut lekat-lekat. Jari-jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard untuk mengetikkan sesuatu.

 _ **Kau pergi kemana?**_

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa baris tulisan muncul seolah itu adalah apilkasi chat. Tetapi, mustahil bagi seseorang untuk membalas chat sebanyak itu dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Ini pasti ulah bot.

 _Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku seorang programmer. Bahkan bila aku kelaparan sekalipun, aku masih bisa membuat program yang bisa kujual kepada siapa saja XD. Untuk sekarang ini fokuslah pada SkyMach._

 _Dan jangan lupakan calon istrimu_

Lucky tampak tersenyum melihat pesan dari Shikamaru tersebut. Rupanya dia membuat ini sebagai pengganti dirinya untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang pasti akan diajukan ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang pergi.

"Ckckckc…! Dasar, pergi tanpa bilang-bilang" Keluh Lucky entah pada siapa. Sedangkan Maki hanya terdiam melihat pesan dari Shikamaru tersebut.

"Eh…! Kurasa disini hanya punya satu kamar tamu deh, kau keberatan jika harus tidur seranjang?" Goda Lucky sambil melirik genit kepada Maki. Wajah gadis itu pun memerah mendengar ucapan calon suaminya.

"Ka…kau bisa tidur sofa kan?" Kata Maki dengan nada gugup.

"Heee…! Kau benar-benar tidak kasihan apabila calon suamimu ini nanti masuk angin dan tidak bisa bekerja maksimal" Kata Lucky dengan nada merajuk.

"I…itu bukan urusanku" Kata Maki dengan nada ketus. Lucky hanya tertawa mendengar respon dari Maki.

"Aku akan mandi dulu dan menghangatkan air untukmu. Kurasa kau harus tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu, apa tidak apa-apa?" Maki mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Lucky. Pria itu pun kemudian keluar dari kamar Shikamaru. Gadis berambut merah itu pun menatap layar komputer itu dengan wajah penasaran. Dia pun mengetikkan sesuatu secara random.

 _ **Apa kau mencintaiku?**_

Beberapa saat kemudian layar komputer itu pun mati sebelum program buatan Shikamaru itu berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Maki. Dengan sedikit kecewa, Maki pun berbalik meninggalkan komputer tersebut.

Beeepppp….!

Bunyi beep itu pun membuat gadis berambut merah itu berbalik dan mendapati sebuah headset yang menyala. Dengan sedikti takut, dia kemudian memasang headset tersebut ditelinganya.

 **Aishiteru Banzai**

 **Koko de yokatta**

 **Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru**

 **Aishiteru Banzai**

 **Hajimata bakari**

 **Ashita ga yoroshikune mada gooru janai**

Lirik lagu dengan dentingan piano yang begitu lembut mengalir dari headset yang dipakenya. Lagu ini, ini adalah lagu yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan suara ini….

Itu suara Maki. Kalo tidak salah, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Honoka saat di ruang music. Bagaimana Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan music ini?

Tak lama kemudian layar komputer pun menyala dan menampilkan gambar gadis berambut merah yang amat sangat familiar di matanya, foto dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, foto itu tampak mem-blur diikuti dengan teks yang muncul seperti ketikan kata-kata.

 _Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Maki-chan. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

 _Aku memang seorang hikikomori yang menyedihkan. Tapi, aku bahagia dengan ini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang dalam dunia ini, bukan siapa-siapa, tanpa nama yang akan dikenang oleh dunia ini._

 _Tapi, kau berbeda Maki-chan. Kau akan selalu cantik, selalu bersinar, penuh kenangan. Kau tidak akan menjadi 'seseorang' sepertiku._

 _Bahkan bila kau sudah menghilang sekalipun, kau masih akan terus ada._

 _Karena kau, adalah duniaku._

Maki tampak tersenyum lemah membaca tulisan dari Shikamaru tersebut.

 _ **Dasar bodoh…!**_

 _Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal ini, Maki-chan XD. Kau benar, aku memang bodoh ya?_

 _ **Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kau bisa kembali tidak?**_

 _Hmmm…! Ternyata kau masih peduli padaku ya? Mungkin saja tidak, tapi suatu saat nanti Lucky pasti akan menemukanku. Sebagai saingan di dunia IT._

 _ **Jika aku berbalik mencintaimu apakah kau akan kembali?**_

 _Apa kau menulis 'mencintaimu' Maki-chan? Lucky adalah orang baik, jangan pernah kau khianati dia._

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, kembalilah**_

 _Sorry, we can't recognize the phrase you entered. Please try again or spell it correctly_

Gadis berambut merah itu pun tersenyum pahit melihat pesan kesalahan yang di keluarkan oleh komputer tersebut. Bukankah ini artinya Shikamaru benar-benar percaya bahwa dirinya tidak akan menulis pengakuan itu? Entah kenapa dirinya merasa sedikit tersakiti dengan fakta tersebut.

Mungkinkah ini perasaan seseorang bila merasa dicintai, tapi ternyata itu hanya PHP?

"Baka"

 **-0-**

"Wow…! Pembayaran orang Amerika benar-benar mengerikan" Seseorang dengan pakaian putih lusuh dan celana training hitam yang juga lusuh sedang memandangi sebuah cek setelah dia keluar dari bank. Pria dengan penampilan seperti seorang pengemis itu tampak menarik perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, dia membawa cek dengan banyak angka nol di bagian kanannya dengan penampilan lusuh.

Jangan-jangan dia perampok?

Bukan…! Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui sebelumnya, dia adalah Shikamaru yang telah mengundurkan diri dari CEO SKyMach. Setelah mencairkan cek tersebut dia masih tampak takjub dengan pembayaran perusahaan asing ketika membeli softwarenya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengambil telepon dari sakunya dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya setelah memencet beberapa nomor.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang, Tou-chan. Bilang sama Kaa-chan agar menyimpan omelannya untuk besok pagi, biarkan aku tidur semalaman"

"Iya, akan kusampaikan salammu"

Dia pun mematikan telepon dan kemudian berjalan santai melewati trotoar. Kaki kurusnya melangkah santai dengan pandangan mata yang kosong ke depan. Lampu penyeberangan yang menyala hijau di depannya tidak dihiraukannya. Mengapa harus menghiraukan lampu penyeberangan yang menyala hijau?

Tiiinnn….!

"Awas….!"

Ckiiittt….! Brakk…..!

Teriakan itu hanya sebuah desisan pelan di telinga Shikamaru. Tubuh lemah nan malas itu pun terlempar beberapa meter ke depan. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke langit dengan ekspresi datar. Apakah dia masih hidup?

 **Shikamaru's POV**

Ugh….! Dadaku sakit….!

Ah….! Ini pasti di daerah tulang rusuk, sepertinya ada yang patah. Biarlah, aku bisa berjalan ke rumah sakit sendiri bila hanya di tulang rusuk saja, tidak perlu ambulan.

Kudesahkan….

Uhukk….! Rasa asin mulai menyebar dan mengelilingi mulutku. Dilanjutkan dengan bau anyir yang menyesaki hidungku.

Aku… Tidak bisa bernafas.

Sepertinya tulang rusukku patah ke arah yang salah dan melubangi paru-paruku. Bagaimana pun juga dalam beberapa menit aku akan mati kehabisan nafas. Kenapa tidak jantungku aja sih yang kau lubangi? Biar hitungannya jadi beberapa detik, bukan menit?

Kupejamkan mataku untuk segera menerima malaikat maut yang akan segera menjemputku.

Tuhan….

Aku sudah bertobat kan?

Aku sudah berusaha untuk berbakti kepada kedua orang tuaku dan kemudian kau mengambil nyawaku.

Aku sudah berusaha menggapai impianku yang sekarang sudah kau penuhi.

Hidupku tidak sia-sia bukan? Ah…! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyesali hidupku yang singkat ini. Dasar manusia…! Bahkan jika mereka diberi umur seribu tahun sekalipun, mereka tidak akan puas dengan kesenangan hidup dan akan terus mencarinya.

Ya, sampai kemudian mereka akan menyesal ketika melihat sabit dewa kematian yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Shikamaru-kun…"

Kudengar suara lembut yang sangat kurindukan. Aku pun membuka mataku yang kemudian disambut dengan biji ungu cerah yang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bertahanlah, Shikamaru-kun. Ambulans akan segera datang…"

Tubuhku semakin lemah karena tidak mendapat asupan oksigen akibat paru-paruku yang berlubang. Pikiranku nampaknya sudah tidak sempurna lagi, pandanganku mengabur.

Tapi, hanya ada satu hal yang kupikirkan saat melihat mata ungu cerah itu. Wajah gadis itu begitu cantik, ketika mengkhawatirkanku.

Jangan menangis, Maki-chan.

Jangan menangis, aku sudah membuatmu kecewa dengan membiarkanmu menunggu selama sepuluh tahun dan tidak menjadi apa yang kamu inginkan.

Jangan menangis, aku sudah mengacuhkanmu selama tiga tahun masa SMP yang indah.

Jangan menangis, aku sudah melupakanmu saat hari kelulusan.

Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan menangis didepanku ketika aku sedang menyesali hidupku. Apa kau akan membuatku menyesali kematianku juga? Dengan sekiat tenaga, kukerahkan semua udara yang tersimpan dari paru-paruku.

"Ma..ki-….chan, ja…"

 **Sad End?**

Sebenernya Maki itu suka sama Lucky ato sama Shikamaru sih? Penafsirannya tergantung reader aja deh *smirk*

Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat Oneshot. Yah…! Sebenernya heroine nya bisa siapa saja sih, tapi saya suka sama Maki-chan (ngidol….! -_-) jadi saya coba buat fic crossover antara Naruto sama Love Live (gomen, buat penggemar ShikaTema).

Untuk OC Lucky, itu sebenernya hmmmm….! Cuma nama art yang author gambar di IG author (logic_b0ys, sorry numpang promo). Dan alasan author memilih Shikamaru, sudah tahu kan….

Baiklah, meskipun ini fic coba-coba, saya minta reviewnya boleh dong wkwkwkwk…!

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review…!**


End file.
